1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infant entertainment mobile or similar other infant entertainment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a subject or infant-entertaining apparatus or system cooperatively associated with a subject or infant-monitoring system. The dual monitoring-entertainment system incorporates the use of certain surveillance components having attractive or captivating coloration features so as to be color-camouflaged to the target subject or infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art specifically directed to infant entertainment apparatus and the like is well-developed. Multifunctional infant-entertaining mobile apparatuses, as a sub-category of broad based infant entertainment toys and such, are further fairly well-developed. A brief listing of certain prior art specifically relating to infant-entertaining mobile apparatus and/or system(s) and the like, is briefly described, hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,034 ('034 patent), which issued to Zisholtz, discloses a Mobile for Infants. The '034 patent teaches a sound reproducing mobile for connection to cribs or other structures holding an infant. The mobile includes a housing in which is reasonably secured an audio cassette player. The housing includes clamp means for releasably securing the mobile to the structure holding the infant. The cassette player, when operated, reproduces comforting voices via a loudspeaker and at the same time provides electrical power to a motor for causing the movement of overhanging decorative mobile elements. A voice actuated switch is provided to operate the player and mobile in automatic response to the detection of ambient sound. The player can also be operated manually. The cassette player is releasably secured to the mobile so that it can be removed for independent use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,380 ('380 patent), which issued to Anderson, discloses a Body-Motion Activated Crib Mobile. The '380 patent teaches a crib mobile responsive to body motion of an infant. The mobile system is based on use of a passive infrared sensor associated electrical switching of the type employed for security systems that turn on floodlights in response to detection of the presence of an intruder. An A.C. motor, drive shaft, and support rod for the mobile are mounted on an arm that extends from a housing connectable to a ceiling, and the sensor is mounted on another arm. Electrical connection may be made to a conventional A.C. ceiling outlet. The sensor provides a signal to activate the motor when it detects motion above a predetermined level, and it includes a time delay feature that prevents turning the motor off for a period after such motion is no longer detected. Sensitivity of the sensor and the duration of the time delay are adjustable. The mobile structure includes horizontally extending arms for supporting toys or decorative objects for being rotated in a circular path above a crib. The system provides an educational effect in that an infant learns to control operation of the device by increasing or decreasing its body motion. The system may also include a remotely located sound producing device and a transmitter for remotely turning on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,825 ('825 patent), which is issued to Holdredge, discloses a Convertible Visual Display Device. The '825 patent teaches a convertible audio-visual display center adapted to reproduce visual images on a video display unit such as a television and audio production of sound or music for the entertainment and/or education of infants in their cribs. The same device is readily available to usage as a work station for a computer console with simple adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,360 ('360 patent), which is issued to Fearon et al. discloses an Infant Mobile with Compact Disc Cassette Player Apparatus. The '360 patent teaches a combination system including an infant mobile and compact disc/cassette player apparatus. The invention comprises a combination compact disc player and a cassette player for playing music that is effective in soothing or stimulating an infant. The apparatus is attached to the side of an infant's crib or playpen in a conventional manner. The mobile fixtures turn in a synchronized response to the music characteristics. The parent or caregiver is provided the option of playing music continuously, allowing the device to self actuate in response to motion on the part of the infant, or allowing the mobile to turn in response to sounds made by the infant. The control of the compact disc and cassette player is also available via an infrared remote control. The mobile structure is detachable to allow for the use of the music reproduction system by itself as the child grows older.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,527 ('527 patent), which issued to Spector discloses a Combined Monitor and Light Box Assembly. The '527 patent teaches a combined monitor and light box assembly installable in a crib enclosure occupied by an infant. The assembly which is interactive with the infant includes a light box on whose front face is mounted a semi-reflective mirror behind which is a film transparency having a photographic image of the infant's mother. When a light bulb in the box is energized to illuminate the transparency, the image of the mother becomes visible to the infant through the mirror which is then effectively transparent. Associated with the light box is a sound-activated switching device connected between the bulb and a power source. The switching device, when activated by crying sounds emanating from the infant, remains activated for a predetermined period to energize the bulb and illuminate the transparency. Also associated with the light box is a record playback unit having stored therein a voice message recorded by the mother addressed to her infant, the unit being rendered operative only when the bulb is energized. Hence when the infant cries, it is then presented with an image of its mother and hears her comforting message, as a consequence of which the infant is induced to stop crying. The monitor which is operative only after the switch is activated, radio-transmits the crying sounds then emanating from the infant to a receiver that can be heard by the mother.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0153240 ('240 Publication), authored by DeJule, discloses a Hanging Mobile Device with Electronic Display. The '240 Publication teaches a mobile having an electronic display. The display is preferably a thin, flexible display such as an organic light emitting diode display. The display is coupled to a computing device. The mobile optionally includes sound output, image output, or video output. A camera or sensing device optionally serves as the input for a baby monitoring system. In one preferred embodiment, the mobile is interactive, and can respond to various sensed aspects, such as sound, light, or gestures via gesture recognition.
It will be seen from a further review of the above-referenced patents and other prior art generally known to exist relating to infant-entertaining toys, apparatuses, and systems, that the prior art does not teach a dual system for monitoring and entertaining an infant whereby certain components of the surveillance/monitoring system are provided with select coloration so as to simultaneously color-camouflage the surveillance system and visually stimulate and/or entertain the target subject, such as an infant. Thus, the prior art perceives a need for a dual system for monitoring and entertaining an infant whereby certain components of the surveillance/monitoring system are provided with select coloration so as to simultaneously color-camouflage the surveillance system and visually stimulate and/or entertain the target subject.